Calvin and Hobbes in: Calvin's Very Scary Tale
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: *One of my earliest stories; it's doomed to suck* While camping on hills close to a forest for the first time as a family, Calvin tells Hobbes a very scary tale that night which made Hobbes scared. Could the story be true? Find out! Rated for the horror.
1. Camping on a Deserted Rock

Calvin and Hobbes in: Calvin's Very Scary Tale

"Well, Hobbes, let's get in the car." Calvin said, dull and depressed. "Let me guess: We're going camping ONCE again." Hobbes said. "Yup." said Calvin, remembering all the time they've went camping.

The first time they've went camping, Calvin and Hobbes went to SUMMER camp with other kids. The second time they've went camping, it was the first time they went as a family and it they'd do it for the rest of the times. It rained the whole time and camping turned out to be really boring to Calvin. The third time they've went camping, Calvin complained. The last time they've went camping, Calvin complained again.

Calvin and Hobbes went downstairs and to the car. "Your dad really IS such a fanatic." Hobbes said getting in the car. "Yeah. I think he likes to see us all starve to death and be REALLY, REALLY bored." said Calvin, who is also getting in the car. They have waited 5 minutes (which felt like an eternity to Calvin). Then Calvin's parents came, got in the car, and left.


	2. Mission: Drive Parents Insane

Later, the car passed the place where the family gets a canoe. "Why aren't we getting a canoe?" Calvin asked. "We're camping on hills close to a forest." said Calvin's dad. "We are?" asked Calvin, "OH BOY!"

Calvin high jumped to the radio and started the song "Annoying". Calvin started imitating the guy on the video version of the song. "Oh, I know this tune is annoying." sang the radio, "Yes, I know it's really annoying." Mom's and Dad's faces turned red. "Now I got this song stuck in my h-head." Calvin's mom turns the radio off and Calvin's dad puts Calvin back in his seat and said, "If you want to go on this vacation, don't be annoying." "Ok, dad, but WHO'S DRIVING?" Calvin screamed.

Immediately, the car flew off from a sharp curve on the edge of a cliff. Then the car landed on the hard ground and rolled into a nearby river. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Calvin's dad yelled. "Oops." Calvin said nervously.

Later... "Hey mom! Can I fly off a cliff?" Calvin asked. "No." his mom said. The car was a wreck. The windows were shattered, the tires were deflated so much, the car wasn't moving that well, and the bumpers broke off. "Are we there yet?" asked Calvin. "No!" his mom shouted. "Can I drive?" Calvin asked. "NO!" his dad screamed. "I'm hungry!" shouted Calvin.

At Mc Donald's... "Hey mom! When's my Big Mac coming?" Calvin asked for the millionth time.

"For the millionth time, Calvin, NO!" his mom screamed, "YOUR "Big Mac" ISN'T COMING! ONE MORE OF THAT AND I"LL GET A KNIFE AND **_CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!_**" "You don't have to be too violent about this." Calvin said.

Then a waitress walked to them and said, "Here's you meal. 5 dollars for the toy and 400 dollars for the meal which was 2 of every food and soda. That's 405 dollars in all, please." "405 DOLLARS?" Calvin's mom screamed, "CALVINNNNNNNN!" "Uh, oh." Calvin squeaked nervously.


	3. Calvin and His Very Scary Tale

When Calvin's family got to the hills and got everything ready, Calvin was sitting in his tent. He was grounded for 4 things. One, he was very impatient. Two, at Mc Donald's for ordering 2 of every food and soda and a toy which cost 405 dollars in all. Three, for wrecking the car. Four, for throwing an electronic a electronic "Bratz" toy he got onto the street, causing it to blow up when a truck ran it over, and the explosion made the truck blow up too.

"When am I free?" Calvin called out to his mom. "I already told you, Calvin. You're not ungrounded until tomorrow!" Calvin's mom responded. Calvin scoffed and went on with boredom. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Hobbes!" said Calvin, "Want to tell scary stories tonight at midnight?" "Sure." said Hobbes.

At the first minute of midnight, the first hour he was ungrounded, Calvin and Hobbes went outside and started telling scary stories next to a campfire. They were telling stories like "Count Girula" (see the story), "A Guy got Eaten by a Tiger", and the story of the Great Fear (They saw "The Sandlot 2"). Then Calvin thought of a very scary story.

"There were two kids named Halvin and Ckobbes." Calvin said, staring the story, "One night, they were camping outside. Then they heard rustling sounds. They noticed two red eyes staring at them. First, two big hands rose from shadows on the ground. Then, a big face appeared from the bushes. Yup, it was 3 feet long. Then a big tornado-like body appeared. IT WAS A DEMON! One hand grabbed Halvin! 'I'll save you, pal!' Ckobbes called, running for the hand holding Halvin. Ckobbes successfully destroyed the hand. He grabbed Halvin and they both started fighting the demon. Ckobbes noticed a pile of 7 gems lying on the ground. He used them as a beam, which killed the demon off. 'Ckobbes, YOU ARE A GENIUS!' Halvin screamed at Ckobbes with joy, 'Now let's seal away it soul and get rid of the demon before it comes back to life.' and that's what they did. Then, for 37 years, that time was almost forgotten. Then rumors grew up about that the demon's soul is now lurking around the hills Halvin and Ckobbes were camping at."

" I think right now is 37 years later. Can you show me a picture of the camp site?" asked Hobbes. "Sure. Here it is." Calvin said, showing a picture of the campsite. Hobbes said, nervously,"That looks like where we a..." Hobbes was cut off when rustling came from the bushes. "What was that?" Hobbes asked, nervously. "I didn't hear anything." Calvin said, not scared. Then the sound came back, but louder, and THIS time, Calvin heard it. "What was that?" He asked, nervously.


	4. Monsters Everywhere!

The rustling sounds came back. "I'm scared" Hobbes said, still nervous. "Let's go to the forest to discover where the rustling sounds are coming from." I don't think that's a good..." Calvin was already rushing to the forest. "Oh, boy." said Hobbes, sarcastically.

They were in the forest walking. Then they saw a tree with a hole with red eyes. (just a tree with a hole with an owl in it). It looked like it was using its branches to grab them. "AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" They both screamed. They kept going on, but this time, they were running.

Then they saw a bear (bear-shaped log) which looked like he was ready for his next supper. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Calvin and Hobbes. They were running REALLY fast.

Then they saw a dragon (mold in the swamp) which looked like it was ready to cook food. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Calvin and Hobbes screamed. Their run-o-meter was saying "Incredible, huh?"

Then they saw a big face with two giant hands and a tornado-like body (A weird looking tree). "IT'S THE DEMON'S SOUL!" Calvin and Hobbes screamed. They were running to Mom's and Dad's tent as if they were in time warp.

They were in the tent and they saw the tent flap open and they saw two figures with red eyes and they were shaped as Calvin's parents. "AAAAAUGH! THE DEMON'S SOUL MUST OF POSSESSED MY PARENTS' BODIES!" screamed Calvin. They ran out of the tent, pulled down the tent poles, and made the demons get stuck in the tent. "Blind them with the flashlight!" Calvin shouted, "Cement the undone tent! Let's go to our tent. RUN, HOBBES! RUN!"

Then they got to their tent. Calvin whispered to Hobbes, "When the demons come in, you pounce on them and I'll blind them with the flashlight." Then after Calvin said that, the demons came in and Hobbes became stuffed. Calvin shone the demons with the flashlight and saw that they were REALLY... Calvin's parents "CALVIN!" they both shouted. "Oops." Calvin said, nervously.

_I'll be on vacation until Tuesday at my trailer. So I won't be updating anymore chapters until I get back._


	5. A Series of Unfortunate Punishments

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" screamed Calvin's dad. Calvin's parents were covered in cement (because Calvin told Hobbes to cement his parent's undone tent). "Uhhhhhhh, Hobbes did it." Calvin said, "He wanted to undo your tent and cement it." "Calvin," his dad said sternly, "we know what we're going to do to you when we get back."

When the family got back home, Calvin had three punishments. First, he was grounded again. Then, he had his fun privileges taken away. Then Calvin expected worse. He was sentenced to summer school until his behavior was improved, and he had to leave Hobbes at home every day he went to summer school. "I have the most boring and mean parents in the world." Calvin said at summer school, dull and depressed.

The End


End file.
